ON HOLIDAY WITH THE MONKEY TEAM
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: the monkey team, sarah, L.WING, D.WING and the villians have finaly a vacation on the same destiney... America! disney world, las vegas and lots more. a little crossover. R&R chapter 5 up and it is short, i know but i'm almost over my writers block!
1. the plan

On vacation in Disney World in Florida.

**I was thinking about the monkey team, villains and oc's going on a vacation. They disserve it. Sarah, D.WING and L.WING are there too.**

Chapter one the idea.

At the Super Robot.

The team, D.WING, L.WING and Sarah were discussing about there vacation.

Sarah: "I want to go to the Caribbean."

D.WING: "let's go to Disney World in Florida."

Others: "great idea."

They started packing but they didn't know that the villains were planning something.

At the Citadel of Bone.

SK: "let's go to the Caribbean."

Scrapperton: "no, I will go to rust with salt water."

Valeena: "let's go to Hollywood!"

Mandarin: "I just heard that Sarah is going to make a tour across America. I want to say, let's go to Disney World first."

SK wasn't listening any more but started packing. The others followed the idea and started packing too.

On earth, somewhere in America. The team had hired a car and Sarah was the only one who could drive a car. She came from earth.

Chiro: "are we there yet?"

Sarah: "no."

Jinmay: "are we there yet?"

Sarah: "no."

Sprx: "are we there yet?"

Sarah: "just one more time, are we there yet and I will turn the car!"

They didn't know that SK, Mandarin, Scrapperton and Valeena were driving behind them. They had a car with a open roof. Great mistake. SK put his head out of the car and started to whistle at passing by girls who started to giggle. Valeena rolled her eyes but was shocked when she saw true the window from the car that was driving for them. It was the head of Nova. She would recognize the head in hundred years.

Valeena: "hey lady killer, your girl is driving for us."

SK: "well drive next to them."

Valeena drove the car next to the car from Sarah and SK did something very stupid. Sarah had her window open and SK was leaning against the car and started to talk. Every body was sleeping except for Jinmay, who sat next to her. Jinmay was scared to death when she saw SK.

SK: "look who we have here."

Jinmay: "I hope you would fall."

SK: "give me a kiss Sarah and I would leave."

On that moment, Valeena pulled SK back in his seat and drove behind Sarah again.

Valeena: "that was very stupid!"


	2. Universal Studios

Chapter 2 Universal Studios!

Midday, 5 o'clock.

Sarah, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Jinmay and the monkey team had hired rooms at a hotel near Disney World. The villains had hired rooms at the same hotel only because SK wanted and they were very tired. The team split up and Sarah and Chiro had room for them self. Otto and Sprx had room number 10, Jinmay and Nova had room number 11. Dark Wing and Light Wing had room number 12, Antauri and Gibson had room number 13. Chiro had number 14 and Sarah number 15.

Mandarin and Scrapperton shared a room. Valeena had a room and SK had a room number 17, Valeena had number 16 and Mandarin and Scrapperton had room number 18. Room number 1, 3, 5…. where next to each other. Room number 2, 4, 6…. Are next to each other too.

The hotel had a bar, a restaurant and the reception table.

At the bar about nine o'clock, evening.

Sarah and the others where at the bar when SK, Valeena and Mandarin walked in. Scrapperton stayed at his room because he was tired.

SK sat a few chairs from Sarah, looked at her and winked. Sarah gave him a smile when Valeena sat next to her.

Valeena: "I saw that."

Sarah: "what?"

Valeena: "SK was winking at you and you smiled at him. You like him, don't you?"

Sarah: "He is nice to me but not that I am in love with him."

Sarah and Valeena started a conversation when Nova approached them.

Nova: "what are ya talking about?"

Sarah and Valeena: "about tomorrow."

On that moment the barman gave Sarah a drink. He point at SK and walked away. Sarah took her drink and that was wodka, drank it and walked to him. She took a seat next to him and said: "thanks for the drink. What was it?"

SK: "wodka."

They drank wodka until it was ten o'clock and they were very drunk. The others where to bed at 30 past nine. SK and Sarah walked to there room. SK was going to walk into his room when Sarah said: "why don't you come with me for a _dessert."_

SK smiled at that thought and walked with Sarah for the after fun.

The next morning.

Sarah waked up with SK lying next to her. Sarah smiled, walked to the shower and cleaned herself up. When she cleaned herself, SK walked behind her and grabbed her from behind. He hugged her, dried himself and put his cloths on. After the shower, Sarah put her cloths on and walked to the restaurant while SK was eating breakfast with his group. She saw Sprx was running to Pluto, Antauri was studied Mickey Mouse and the others were eating.

After the breakfast, the villains and the good people took the bus and were heading for Universal Studios.

At Universal Studios.

Every body looked there eyes out.

Sarah: "let's go to the kingdom of animals!"

Dark Wing: "I am going to Jaws." And he walked away.

SK, Otto and Sprx were running for Space Mountain and Sarah and Valeena took Antauri to the show of the pirates of the Caribbean. The other were heading for it is a small world. Let's hope they would survive this.

At Jaws.

Dark Wing took a seat in the boat and sailed to an island. At the island a person started shouting at a fin. After the shouting, the boat sailed true a tunnel and Dark Wing sat at the left and looked around when a giant shark head popped out of nowhere. Dark Wing was scared to dead and almost had a heart attack when the shark bit in a power cable right next to him. At the end, he ran out of the boat and puffed out al the scary moments.

Dark Wing: "I am never going into that ride."

At space mountain.

Otto looked at the ride and said: "are you sure about this?"

Skeleton King nodded and run inside followed by Sprx. Otto shrugged and run inside too. When they were inside, they took a seat and the cars started to move. There was no way back. When they were on top, the cars move with fast speed down, left, right, spinner and a loop-del-loop. They all screamed there head off and at the end, they run to a container and started to throw up.

SK, Otto and Sprx: "never eat a hotdog before you go into Space Mountain.

At the pirates show.

Sarah, Valeena and Antauri took seats at front. The show started and there lots of explosives and splashing water. On the end they were soaked.

At it is a small world _of doom_.

L.Wing took a seat next to Nova, Chiro sat next to Jinmay, Mandarin sat next to Scrapperton and Gibson sat all alone. The boat started to float and I won't give any information because it is so annoying. L. Wing was crazy when ride ended.

In the midday D.Wing and Chiro took Antauri into Medusa. It was the biggest roller coaster of the world. Antauri shrugged and D.Wing pushed him in a car. L.Wing and D.Wing sat right behind him. The car turned, spinned and took loping with high speed and to make it worse it was going to take the ride backwards.

On the end of the day, Every body came tired at the hotel and because they at dinner at Universal, every body was heading for there beds. Skeleton King sneaked into Sarah's room and slept incidentally, even SK and Sarah were to tired for some fun.

**This was chapter two, D.Wing had finally his revenge and please review and we keep on writing.**

**SK: I am sick.**

**Me: no wonder, you at all the cake mix.**

**SK: no, I am sick of your story. The part of Space Mountain made me throw up.**

**Me: don't worry about him, he would be fine tomorrow.**


	3. New York

**This story is goanna be a sad story so please don't give happy comments. The villains are goanna lose a pale. I don't tell who it is. This chapter is goanna be a small chapter.**

Chapter 3 New York.

The hotel at five o'clock.

The next morning, every body was up early. Sarah stood under the shower when SK grabbed her from behind again and started to kiss her in the neck. Sarah moaned at his touch. After the shower, SK rolled Sarah on the bed and crawled on top of her. He was about to make love with her, they forgot it yesterday. At the room of Dark Wing and Light Wing was it the same. Light Wing lay on the bed when Dark Wing crawled on top of her and they made love too for about an hour.

The restaurant, six o'clock.

The team at there food and started to pack there stuff. About half past seven they started to drive and this time Sarah sat next to Skeleton King and hugged him. SK looked at Sarah and hugged her back. Dark Wing did the same only he got was a smack on his face. Every body laughed. When it was eight o'clock, they arrived at New York. They drove about an hour when they were at the Twin Towers. SK didn't want to go because he was scared of heights and Dark Wing too and the others except for Scrapperton stayed with the two.

He reached the top on 9.14 and saw an airplane heading for the tower.

Scrapperton's POV.

"What a beautiful sight on top of it. Wait, why is that plane heading for the building?"

Sarah's POV.

There was a huge explosive and Sarah looked at the building. "Guys, the building is hitted!" Every body looked up and saw a huge fire coming for the building. SK said that Scrapperton was on top of the building. **I don't remember when the Twin Towers came down. I think it was about 10.44. **When it was 10.44, the team was in shock. The building with Scrapperton came down. There was a huge cloud and nobody could see a thing. A day later, the list of dead people came on TV. Scrapperton was one of the million people who had died. Every body cried for the rest of the day. They would always remember this day. The day of eleven September. The day of the dead of Scrapperton….

**Sniff sniff, please review.**

**SK: why Scrapperton? Why?**

**Me: sniff, life isn't fair.**

**Sarah: please think of Scrapperton.**

**The three began to cry out loud.**


	4. springwood part one

**Scrapperton is dead and every body is sad but Sarah is goanna cheer them up. This chapter, we see an old friend of Sarah.**

Chapter 4 Springwood.

Every body sat quietly in the car, thinking about yesterday. Sarah was sad too but she want too cheer the team up.

Sarah: "come on guys. I know Scrapperton is dead but all he wanted is that we have fun. Let's make his wish come true."

Antauri: "where are we going?"

Sarah: "to an old friend of my. You know the Springwood Child murder?"

Chiro: "that is the guy who killed 20 children but he was murdered by the parents. He was burned alive. He doesn't life any more."

Sarah: "on that point you're wrong. He does life only he is a demon now."

While they arrived at Springwood, Sarah looked for her old house on Elm Street. House number 1428 but first, she was going to the old power plant.

Meanwhile on Elm Street.

A burned man walked back and fort. It was the killer meeting, this day. Suddenly, the door ranged. The man walked to the door and saw three dolls. It was Chucky, Tiff and Glen.

Chucky: "good to see you Freddy."

Freddy: "yeah, you too. There is something strange today. Like an old friend of me is in Springwood."

Freddy was about to shut the door when Jason Voorhees hold it.

Freddy: "sorry Jason. I didn't saw you. Jason grunts and walked inside and Michael Myers followed him.

Jason was a tall boy with a white hockey mask and a hug machete. Michael was about 1, 89 meters long and had a white mask and a hug kitchen knife. Freddy was about 1, 87 meters long. He had a brown fedora and a red-green stripped sweater. He wore brown pants and brown shoes. On his right hand was a glove with knifes on each finger.

Freddy just walked away when the door ranged again. Freddy walked angry to the door, opened it and saw Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling.

Hannibal was a middle size man with grey hair and blue eyes. His nickname was Hannibal the Cannibal. Clarice was his girlfriend and a ex-F.B.I agent. She had brown hair and blue eyes too.

Hannibal: "hello Frederick."

Freddy: "hey Hannibal and it is Freddy."

Clarice started to talk with Tiff and Glen and the others were talking with each other.

Sarah looked around in the power plant. The power pant was hug factory with stairs and catwalks. Sprx, Otto, Mandarin, Chiro and Dark Wing played hide and seek. SK just looked around with Nova and Jinmay and the others stayed in the car except for Gibson who walked with Sarah.

"This is the place where he took the children to murder them." Said Sarah and point to the boiler room. Gibson looked at the boiler room and shivers. After an hour every body walked to the car and where heading for Elm Street.


	5. author's note

Author's note

I am sorry that I haven't update my stories like Eye of the leopard, SRMTHFG on holiday but I have felt in love with Maccus of POTC DMC and then we had a theme on school. It was about one girl was raped by 5 boys. It shocked me and I was on and guess what? The great Skeleton King has two girlfriends! I am back in love with Skeleton King again.

SK: yay, now I have three girlfriends!

Shut up but I will be writing soon because my writers block is over!


	6. springwood part two

**Yay, I'm back again! SK:huh"finally, I wan to go on holiday." Me:"shut up!" As you can see, Skeleton King is grumpy and that after all those girls on devi****antart. Here's the story.**

Chapter 5, Springwood part 2.

While Freddy was talking, the door ranged again. This time, Clarice opened the door. It was Pinhead. "Who are you and what are you doing in Freddy's house?" asked Pinhead with hate. "My name is Clarice and I am here with my boyfriend, Hannibal." Pinhead took the hint and walked inside.

On a street somewhere in Springwood.

"I will say it again, we are lost." said SK and the others nodded. "Fine, we will ask the heading for Elm Street." said Sarah. "Excuse me sir but do you know the direction for Elm Street?" The man gave the direction and they were on there way. After an hour, the team was in Elm Street. Sarah parked the car and everybody stepped out of the car.

In Freddy's house.

"What wrong Jason?" asked Chucky. Jason writes that his _step-_sister was on this street. He walked out of house followed by the rest of the killers because they were curious what Jason was going to do. "I think he smelled a horny dog." said Freddy. Everybody gave him a death glare and followed Jason further heading for the Monkey Team.

**I know, it's a short chapter but I am almost over my writers block and there is coming a new movie! It's called Epic Movie. I want to see that movie and please review because that gives me strength to write further with this story.**


End file.
